Contemplations
by ALXNDR
Summary: Link struggles to adjust after his quest to save Hyrule has ended. After all, with no memories, no identity outside of what he experienced after waking up, what else could he possibly be good for? Possible ZeLink fluff. Maybe.
1. Silence

**_Contemplations_**

 ** _So this is me messing around with what I have considered while playing BotW. Like, you know, how traumatic it would be to have zero memories of anything, and stuff. Multiple bits and pieces here and there most likely._** ** _Maybe this will become an actual story. We'll see._**

 **Chapter 1: Silence**

 ** _Two Months After Ganon's Defeat_**

Link sat atop a small hill a few steps down the road from Dueling Peaks Stable, overlooking the rolling plains between the stable and the Hateno Fort. A gentle breeze swept across the valley, moving the grass like waves on the sea. Everything was so... Calm. There hadn't been a single monster for days. Most of them had gone in to hiding-- they no longer had Ganon to revive them every blood moon-- and now Link felt bored, suprisingly.

After all the wandering, fighting, helping out random strangers in his quest to save a Princess and kingdom he vaguely remembered, he was bored. He let out a small sigh, turning around in the direction of the small stables. He recalled the first time he stumbled across the place. Link had been so confused then. The only thing he remembered was his name, and King Rhoam's spirit had tasked him with a such a heavy burden... His gaze wandered to Zelda, who was playing with the two children who had taught Link to tame a horse. She laughed with the twins, and Link smiled a little.

This was their second trip into this region to check on Hateno and Kakariko, both of which had sent letters reporting of significant growth. Link mostly kept to himself on these trips, he didn't know what there really was to talk about. He let Zelda do most of the talking for him. She knew better how to handle things like that better than he did, after all. He was basically just her bodyguard at this point.

Not that he minded this, it was a better job than helping to clean up the castle, though on more than once occasion he had been called to help kill some pack of 'Blins or Lizalfos who had taken residence in some part of the structure. But he missed having a real... purpose.

He watched the grass move with the wind, spotting a few small animals and a goat or two feeding on the plants. He didn't know how much time passed before Zelda called his name.

"Link, aren't you going to come eat?" She asked from one of the chairs next to the small cooking pot outside the stable. Link nods, and walks over to the warm fire where everyone else was, eating some Hearty Radish Soup. He was offered a bowl, which he accepted.

He stood behind Zelda as she spoke with the workers, the conversation was mostly small talk, where are you going, what are you going to do, that sort of thing. Again, Link let her do the talking, he had no reason to butt in.

He finished his bowl, and set it aside, staying by the fire a little longer to warm up before walking towards his horse, who was feeding on some apples the two children had left her. He patted the neck of the creature, who let out a snort and lifted her head to look at Link.

"Hey Raindrop, wanna go for a ride?" He asked the horse. He had named her Raindrop because he happened to have finally managed to tame her in the middle of the rain, she seemed to like the rain as well. Raindrop let out a quiet neigh, which Link decided to take as a yes.

He mounted the horse, and urged her forward at a trot with a flick of the reigns. He had been riding her since he first stumbled across the Dueling Peaks Stable, she was the horse he had tamed during the unofficial "Second Hyrule Horse Training Tournament". She was completely dark brown, with white fur around her hooves, and a white mane. A beautiful horse.

He rode her along the road a-ways before turning off into the field, littered with Guardians and old, decayed pillars of stone that Link could only guess the purpose of. _'I should ask Zelda about them.'_ He thought. _'No, she's probably tired of my questions by now...'_ Since Zelda was the only one of the two who had their memories intact, he had asked her many times already about 100 years ago. He'd asked about the Champions, her father, all the ruins he had stumbled across...

Now, she wasn't the only one he had asked. Impa, Purah, King Doran, Prince Sidon, anyone who was alive back then. They'd all gladly taken his questions... But there was one nobody could answer. Who was Link before he became a Champion? The only thing Zelda knew was that he was a well known and skilled swordfighter in the Hylian army before he had been chosen, but that wasn't enough for Link. His whole identity was locked away from him, his parents, where he grew up, childhood friends, _everything_.

And what little he did remember heavily biased the way he spoke of things. He still had trouble being around Zelda constantly. She had always seemed to dislike him so much, and even though it seemed to his fragmented memory as though that had begun to change somewhat towards the end, he still felt like she didn't trust him.

Raindrop rode past the spot where he recovered his last memory. The ancient husks of the Guardians clambering atop eachother, all aiming their gaze at a single spot, right where Link and Zelda had been standing all those years ago. He had died, and yet here he was, looking on this spot, as safe as can be. It felt _weird_. It always felt weird to come across spots like this. He spurred Raindrop onward, looking away from the site.

He road across the field to Fort Hateno, and let Raindrop take a break under the shade of the trees on the other side, while he lit a fire underneath the cooking pot next to the gate and sat down. The cool night air nipped at his nose as he warmed himself by the fire. He forgot to bring his hood on this little ride, but he'd be fine. He'd been in colder places.

His eyelids began to feel heavy. It was dark by now, and he needed to rest. The stable was still very close but... Link felt very comfortable against this tree, the fire warming him as he sat there. _'I'll sleep here...'_ He yawned. _'And try to get back to Zelda before morning s_ _o_ _we can finish the trip...'_ His eyes slowly closed, as he drifted off to sleep.

"Link..." He heard a voice say as he slowly woke up, his eyes still closed. _'Zelda_ _. I forgot to wake up early.'_ He yawns, looking up to see her in her usual attire looking down at him. "Finally. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me. What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I went for a ride, and lost track of time." He shrugged, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, dusting his bright blue tunic off. Raindrop was standing next to Zelda's pure white horse, and let out a huff, as though she was equally confused by Link's actions.

"Well come on, we're already late and you haven't had breakfast." She turned to walk towards her horse.

"I'll eat when we get there." He replies, walking up to his own horse and producing a carrot, which he fed to her, patting her head.

"Are you sure? I'd hate for you to go hungry like that." She looked at him, tilting her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm not hungry right now anyways." Link climbed into the saddle Raindrop's back after she had finished the carrot, and Zelda did the same.

"If you say so." She says, before clicking her tounge and tugging on the reigns, making her horse turn around and begin heading forward. Link followed without another word.

 ** _So, this was actually alot of fun to write. I am totally continuing it. Please R and R, and I'll see you all next time! Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _-ALXNDR_**


	2. Kakariko

**_Contemplations_**

 ** _Hey guys, so this story happens to be really easy to write for me, so I am gonna give Where is Here? a little break for now and focus on this tale. Also, to_** **_Thomas K: Can you maybe elaborate on the confusing point of view? If I can understand what you mean, I can work on fixing that in later chapters and maybe make the story more enjoyable overall. Thanks!_**

 **Chapter 2** **: Kakariko**

The ride back to the stable was a quiet one. Link's horse followed behind Zelda's, in a single file line along the road. Once they arrived, they turned right to head across the bridge heading towards Kakariko.

Raindrop followed the roads she'd pretty much memorized at this point, and as they began to scale the hill that led up to the ravine they had to pass through to get to the Sheika village, Link looked out towards Dueling Peaks, just to make sure they weren't being followed. In recent days the Yiga Clan had been trying harder and harder to kill Link and Zelda, and he wasn't taking the chance of getting ambushed.

He looked up at the cliff sides, looking for anything suspicious as they rode along. He ignored the growling in his stomach, they would be at the village soon anyhow, and then he could eat. So far, everything was clear. _'I guess the Yiga Clan have decided to give us a break.'_ He thought as he looked back down at the road ahead of him.

They arrived at the village shortly after, and stopped by the General Store so Link could make himself a quick Omelette for breakfast. Once he had eaten, they headed towards Impa's home. The guards let them in with a polite bow.

They climbed the stairs, and Link opened the door for Zelda. She nodded her thanks and went inside. Link followed, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, Princess. Link." Impa greeted them, a kind smile on the wise woman's face.

"Impa, it is so good to see you again." Zelda smiled, and hugged her old friend. Link just gave a friendly nod.

"Likewise, Princess." Impa replied as the hug ended. "I assume you got my letter?"

"Yes, you said Kakariko has become too big for this ravine, and that the new inhabitants needed a place to go build houses?" Zelda nodded in response.

"Yes. We actually have a spot in mind. Sahasra Slope, just out the road to the right of my home." Impa gestures to the right with a hand.

"Well, we can handle the supplies if you need it. Anything else?" Zelda said, pulling out a notebook to write this down in.

"Actually... Sahasra Slope happens to be the home to a large pack of Bokoblins on horseback." Impa sighs. "Two many for the Sheika to hande alone."

"Well I'm sure Link can handle them." She answers. Link tilts his head, nodding. He wouldn't mind some combat, even if it is just Bokoblins.

"Thank you very much. That is all, I'll let you rest after your journey here." Impa gives a polite chuckle.

Thank you, good day Impa." Zelda smiles, and heads towards the door again. Link opens it, and steps out after her, letting the door close. "So," She says once they are outside. "What now?"

"I'm going to clear the Slope." Link shrugs, heading down the stairs. Zelda follows.

"You're not to take a break for a little bit?" She asks him, tilting her head as her blonde hair bounces with each step.

"No. Better to get it done now." He replied as they reached the bottom, and Cado, who happened to be on guard duty at the moment, bowed.

"Princess, Master Link..." He said respectfully. Link smiled, and returned the bow to the man. Cado had always been a decent aqcuaintance, he was fun to talk to. Never knew what you could learn about Cuccoos.

"Cado, good to see you." Link said once he had straightened again. Zelda bowed as well.

"Uhm... Master Link, could I make a very small request? Teeny tiny, really!" Cado wrings his hands as he straightens up as well. Link nods, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay, well... My cuccoos escaped again!!" He exlaimed, letting out a desperate sob.

"Again? I told you that fence was too small." Link pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"I know, I know Master Link, but... Well I just don't have the time! I'm guarding here alot and then I am buying food for them and caring for them, but do they thank me?! _NO!_ They run away!" Cado ranted about his ungrateful birds.

"Listen, I have to run an errand for Impa. Once I do that, I'll find your Cuccoos and help you build that fence. Does that work?" Link offered. The Cuccoo enthusiast's livid expression softened, becoming a happy grin.

"Oh thank you Master Link!" He exclaimed, bowing again. "Truly a hero! Truly!" Link chuckled, and again returned the bow.

"No problem buddy." He replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Bokoblins to hunt." Link then headed to towards Raindrop, bid farewell by Cado with a wave. Zelda walked beside him.

"He seemed... Nice?" She commented once they were out of ear shot.

"He is nice, treats his Cuccoos like his kids." Link said. Zelda raises an eyebrow, but nods.

"I see... How many times have you helped him find his Cuccoos?"

"Four times counting this one." Link stopped next to Raindrop, grabbing his shield, bow, and a quiver of arrows that were hanging from her saddle. He already had the Master Sword on his back.

"Can he really not take care of a couple of Cuccoos?" She asked, scratching her head.

"He has ten, and trust me. They are very unruly." He shakes his head, slinging the shield and bow on his back. He then hung the quiver off his belt, and began heading towards the Sahasra Slope.

"Oh." She replied, and followed behind Link. "So it sounded like you'll be busy all day today?"

"Pretty much, depending on how tall the fence needs to be." Link shrugs as he walked beneath the wind chimes, swaying and knocking against eachother in the gentle breeze.

"Well, in that case I suppose I'll spend the day planning the layout of the village with Impa then." Zelda frowned. She had hoped to speak with Link. He had been so quiet these past two months, and she wanted to know why. Sure, he had been quiet even before the Calamity but he never spent an entire trip without uttering a word. But, not wanting to get in the way, she went back to Impa's hut.

Link walked out of the village along the road, and 'lo and behold, there was a group of 12 Bokoblins, with an almost even mix of warriors on foot, and on horseback. He would have to play this carefully, there were quite a few of the monsters with bows.

He crouched, using the tall grass as cover. He then walked around the pack, until he was hiding behind the rocky overhang of the Slope. A Guardian lay limp down the hill, abandoned after Ganon's defeat. Link activated his Remote Cube Bomb, a bright blue cube appearing in his arms, humming with energy. He inched as close as he would dare to the Bokoblins on foot, most of them archers, and tossed the bomb.

It landed between them with a soft thud. The Bokoblins, curious, approached it, sniffing it and poking it. And then it detonated, sending bows and Bokoblins alike flying. They wouldn't be causing much issue for the rest of this battle.

With the archers taken care of, he drew his bow, quickly knocking an arrow. The Bokoblins on horseback were confused by the sudden explosion, and didn't even see him. He aimed at the head of one and let the arrow fly. It arced through the air, embedding itself in the head of his target and knocking it to the ground where it dissappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Now the small, pig-headed creatures had started to catch on as to what was happening. And they weren't happy about being attacked. Link knocked another arrow, pulling the string of the bow back and targetting the next nearest Bokoblin. He let go and was rewarded with another howl, and a puff of smoke, but now the other horseriders had started to ride towards him, and his bow would no longer be useful.

He put it away and drew his sword and shield, hopping up onto the rocky overhang and backing up, leaving room for only two horses to come towards him at a time, lest they slip and tumble down the hill.

The Bokoblins did exactly what he thought they would, and came at him two at a time. He raised his shield, levelling it as he poised his blade to swing upwards at the riders.

A blue Bokoblin grew restless enough to charge at Link, thrusting it's Boko Spear at him. The wooden spear bounced harmlessly off of Link's Hylian shield, and as the monster passed him by, Link swiped at it with the Master Sword, cutting a deep gash in the creature's flesh. It fell from it's horse, slowly turning black before, as usual, a puff of smoke engulfed the beast and it was gone.

The horse reared, and ran towards the other Bokoblins, forcing them to scatter lest their own mounts throw them off in an attempt to avoid their panicking companion. Link took this as an opportunity to cut a few of them down, and sprinted towards the nearest monster. He swung the sword that seals the darkness, and a blue crescent of light streaked from the blade towards the Bokoblin.

It didn't even have time to react as the crescent cut it down, and a puff of smoke let Link know it wouldn't it be back soon. He managed to take down another two Bokoblins in this manner, leaving two left. These two charged at him from different directions, and Link decided to use one of the abilities given to him by the deceased Champions. He raised his shield as an orange sphere appeared around him.

The enemy weapons bounced off the sphere, and it shattered. The monsters slowed their horses, confused by the sudden appearance of the magical shield. Link took this opportunity to attack, and with two quick slashes of the Master Sword, the Bokoblins were all killed, and their horses left unharmed.

He was panting slightly, he hadn't fought that many monsters at once in a while, and it had tired him out. But, he still had things to do, so he sheathed his sword, and then his shield, and began walking back to Kakariko.

 ** _Alrighty, first sword fight of the story. Was it good?_** ** _Please let me know. Look out for chapter 3, which will probably come out soon._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed,_**

 ** _-ALXNDR_**


	3. Hylian Homeowner

**_Contemplations_**

 ** _Alrighty, so funny story: I put up Chapter 2 recently, and the moment I hit "Publish Chapter" I got a notification about a review on Chapter 1,_** ** _lol. (Thanks for that review, Frostking.) And now, le story:_**

 **Chapter 3:** **H** **ylian Homeowner**

After a day of killing Bokoblins, chasing Cuccoos, and building fences, Link had settled down on the floor of Impa's palace to sleep since the Inn was still full. Zelda slept across the room from him, while Impa and Paya were upstairs.

He stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. It was one of those nights where he was so tired before he layed down, but as soon as his head touched the small pillow he had brought on the trip, his fatigue dissappeared and he was left wide awake. A bored sigh escaped him.

He looked over at the Princess, hoping maybe she too was having trouble sleeping and needed something to do. She was sound asleep, her back to him. Link sat up, moving the blanket they had borrowed from the Inn, and got up on his feet. He walked to the door and quietly stepped outside.

Link pulled the door closed behind him, and walked over to the railing of the porch and leaned against it, watching the fireflies dance between the simple homes of Kakariko, the Goddess statue with it's halo of torches a centerpiece to the display. He smiled lightly.

Since he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection, he had always found it easier to rest outdoors. A camp fire and some shelter from rain was more than enough for him. He looked up at the Kakariko shrine, the structure casting it's blue glow on the cliffside around it, trees swaying in the wind blowing above the ravine. Kakariko was such a peaceful village, everything seemed to be moving so slowly here, even during the day.

Link felt himself begin to grow tired, and he stifled a yawn. He turned back to the door, and pushed it open, slipping inside before shutting it. He then silently walked over to his bed roll, his light footfalls barely audible. He layed down, his head resting against the pillow, and he pulled the blanket up over him. His eyes began to close, as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Two Days Later.**

The trip to Hateno was uneventful. They had stopped halfway to rest for the night, and had arrived to a warm welcome from the small village. The meeting would be held tomorrow, as it was already evening by the time Link and the Princess had arrived.

"Well, I suppose we should go ahead and rent a couple of beds at the Inn," Zelda suggested with a shrug.

"Actually, we don't have to." He said, remembering the home he had payed so much for. "I've got a house here." Zelda looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You never mentioned having a house." She replied.

"In our couple of months of non-stop travelling, I didn't see a reason to bring it up." Link shrugged, before motioning towards the Bolson homes that pointed the way to his quaint little abode.

"Well, lead the way then." Zelda tilted her head. He nodded, turning and heading towards the Bolson homes. The Princess followed behind him. As they passed through the admittedly haphazard structures, she spoke. "Is one of these yours?"

"No, I live there." He points just across the pond to the home, with it's small garden, the flowers and bushes swaying in the breeze that seemed to always be blowing in Necluda. Zelda smiled as she walked up beside him.

"Oh, that's a very pretty house." She commented.

"Thanks." He replied, walking across the bridge to his home, with Zelda following behind. He stops at the door, pushing it open and stepping inside. He holds it open as Zelda walks into the small building. Link then let's the door close and sets his weapons against the wall.

Various swords, bows, and shields hung from the walls, fancy, rare items that Link had found over his travels. The candles that lit the home were out currently, and Link went to light them. Zelda walked around the main room, looking at the things he had on display.

"You always did enjoy to collect things," She chuckles, running her finger along the engraved designs of the Emblazoned Shield Link had nearly died to grab.

"I did? Well, at least that carried over." Link says nonchalantly, blowing out the match he had been using. Zelda looked over at him.

"You don't even remember that?"

"I told you everything I remember." He tossed the match into the waste bin, the house now much better lit. "Are you hungry? I can whip something up." He offered, turning to her.

"Sure," She nods, allowing him to change the subject for now. "Can you make some Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry?"

"If you want." Link heads outside to the cooking pot right next to his home. He had the ingredients for this simple dish on him already, so he just prepared them, and tossed the meat, peppers, and fish into the pot. He stirred them to keep them from burning as they cooked, and once the food was finished he put it onto two plates and carried it inside.

Zelda had already sat down at the table, and smiled as the door opened.

"That smells good." She said as he set her plate down before her. He sat across from her. They both uttered a quick prayer to the Goddesses before picking up their utensils and starting to eat. "Tastes good too."

"Thanks." He nods, quietly taking a bite of the meal. This was one of the first recipes he had learned, way back on the Great Plateau when he had first woken up. Back when all he was doing was gathering treasures to get a paraglider.

"So," Zelda started as she swallowed a bite of food. "If you can't remember anything, how did you know how to fight and ride a horse, how to shoot a bow?" She asked.

"I just did. I don't know." Link shrugged. That was something he'd wondered once or twice himself, why those memories stuck but not memories of his past. "I don't remember learning how to do any of it, and if I tried to explain it I probably wouldn't do a great job, but I can do those things no problem."

"Odd..." She said, in that tone of voice Link vaguely recalls from when she gets curious about something, like the Shrines or the Guardians. Or the Hot-Footed Frog.

"Yeah." He replied. There was silence for a moment, and Zelda's gaze wandered over to the Master Sword propped up next to the door with the Hylian shield.

"How is the Deku Tree doing?" She asks as he comes to mind. Link, who had been looking at his plate, glances up.

"He's fine, still going strong."

"We should visit him, after this trip." Zelda tilted her head as she said this. They'd gone to Goron City, Zora's Domain, Rito Village, and Gerudo Town-- well, Zelda had gone to Gerudo Town and Link waited outside-- but they had not yet checked in with the Deku Tree.

"If you want." He shrugged, eliciting a frown from Zelda. That seemed to be his general response to any of her requests for these past two months. Did he not have an opinion of his own? He continued to eat his meal, which he had now consumed half of.

"Do you want to go, though? I know we've been travelling alot."

"At this rate, one more trip won't bother me." Link nods. "Besides, I wouldn't mind checking in with the Deku Tree, Hetsu, and everyone else."

"Hetsu?" Zelda tilted her head. "Who is Hetsu?" Link chuckles, a small grin forming on his face.

"He's uh... A very interesting Korok. Plays the maracas." The hero explains.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." She smiles, nodding. By now, both of them had finished, and it had gotten dark. Zelda pushed her plate away from her, standing up. "Uhm... I didn't see two beds here?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll just grab my bed roll." Link stands up as well. "You can have the bed."

"Oh no, it's your home after all."

"Exactly, it's my home and I say the guest should have the bed." He smiles politely, having this short argument won.

"Fine, but the next time we are here," She starts, and Link finishes her sentence.

"I will buy a second bed." He says with a nod. He then went outside to bring their horses to the small trough outside the house, and to get his bedroll.

Zelda sighed and walked up the small flight of stairs to the bed. A yellow flower sat in a pot, on the nightstand next to the bed. She sat down, and awaited Link's return before she went to put the candles out.

Link did return, a few minutes later. He layed out the bedroll on the floor upstairs, and as Zelda went around to the candles, putting them out, Link layed down. Soon, Zelda layed down as well, and they both drifted off to sleep.

 ** _Yay, this took longer than expected. But, I got it out so, no harm no foul. Hope you all_** ** _enjoyed! Please R and R!_**

 ** _-ALXNDR_**


	4. A Very Odd Scientist

**_Contemplations_**

 ** _Hey guys, here is chapter 4! Also, I just want to say a big thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! I appreciate you guys giving me feedback! A special thanks to Running Ninja for his very well explained and helpful review, it made my day to read such a well thought out and polite review! I will try to avoid switching tenses when I can._**

 **Chapter 4** **: A Very Odd Scientist**

The next morning, Link's eyes opened. Sunlight flooded the house from the windows. He yawned, and sat up, leaning back on his left hand. He rubbed his eyes with his right. The town meeting wasn't until noon, and Link always woke up around 5 or 6 am, unless he was particularly tired. He stood up, and looked over at Zelda.

She was fast asleep, resting from their several days of non-stop travelling. He figured he would make breakfast while she slept, and thought about what exactly to cook while he collected his bedroll.

' _Baked Honey Apples would make a good breakfast.'_ Link thought as he set the rolled up mat aside. ' _Something sweet and energizing to start the day with.'_ He walked down the stairs and opened the door, which creaked somewhat as it swung on it's hinges. He then stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

The fire under the cooking pot had gone out, so Link started it again. He then produced some honey, and apples, and got to work cooking. A few minutes later, the simple but delicious dish was done. The door opened behind him and Zelda stepped outside, her hair kind of a mess, squinting in the early-morning sunlight.

"Good morning..." She mumbled, and yawned, still in the process of waking up, it seemed.

"Morning, Zelda. Hungry?" He said as he turned around and greeted her with an offhanded wave. The Princess nodded in response, walked over to the pot of food and sat down to eat.

"Thanks," Zelda said as she picked up a slice of an apple and took a bite. She smiled a little at the sweet, savory flavor. Link grabbed his own slice, and bit it. He enjoyed making this dish, it was good and the ingredients were easy to find. Not like fruit cake. It might be a favorite of Zelda's, but finding the flour, and milk was a hassle. Not to mention the easiest way to get eggs without purchasing them involved attacking Cuccoos...

He shuddered at the thought.

"What was that?" Zelda asked him, noticing this.

"Well, I was thinking about different recipes and the recipe for fruit cake came to mind. Then I thought about ways to get eggs, and then I started thinking about Cuccoos, and that thing they do when you scare them."

"What thing?" She said as she put the rest of the apple slice into her mouth.

"Well, the one you scared lets out this call, and a bunch of them come out of seemingly nowhere to peck you to death." Link chuckled. He finished his slice and got another one.

"Well that's awful, why would anyone scare a poor Cuccoo anyways?" She frowned.

"It's easier to get an egg by scaring a Cuccoo than looking for a place that sell some, or trying to find a nest to grab them from." He shrugged.

"Don't tell me you've done that!" Zelda said in a scolding tone.

"Only once or twice..." Link held his hands up apologetically. "I had just woken up, I didn't know those birds were so skittish." She sighed in response, and picked up another slice of the honeyed apples from the pot before taking a bite.

"Just don't do it again, it's not nice for the poor creature." She still frowned. The hero nodded, looking down a little as he ate his apple slice. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Link said, finishing his slice. By now, they had eaten the whole meal, and so he stood up, dusting his blue tunic off.

"I'm going to go visit Purah before the meeting, do you want to come?" Zelda asked as she stood, straightening her petticoat.

"Why not, sure." He nods. "Let me just grab my stuff."

"There won't be monsters up there," Zelda said as she went to their horses.

"You never know, they like to hide and ambush people." He said as he opened the door long enough to grab his sword, shield, and bow.

"Fair point." She ceded. After all, Link knew better than she did about this kind of thing.

"Come on, let's go." He said, feeding Raindrop an apple before climbing into the saddle. Zelda followed suit, and soon they were headed up towards the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. The village was still asleep, aside for a few early risers.

They gave passing waves and smiles to those few, as they made their way along the road. Eventually they rode by the last windmill along the path. The man who watched said mills waved to them as they exited Hateno. The rest of the ride as silent, and short.

They slowed their horses to a stop outside the tech lab, and dismounted. They didn't even get close enough to touch the door when it swung open with a clatter. Purah stood before them, looking as six year old-ish as ever.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" She exclaimed gleefully, squealing as she ran over to them, waving at Zelda. Link winced at her high pitched voice ringing in his ears. "Princess! I heard about what brave 'lil Link did in the Castle, but I was beginning to think you were dead you took so long to visit!!"

"P-Purah?" Zelda scratched her head. "You look... Young."

"A succesfully failed experiment!" She giggled, taking Zelda by the hand and pulling her along into the lab. "Come on, come on! We have so much to talk about!"

Zelda stumbled after her, with Link following behind them. The Guidance Stone shone brightly, and spare parts lay strewn across the table. Purah hopped up onto her stool, and turned to look at Zelda and Link.

"So! What's neeeew??" She said in an annoying, overly-curious tone of voice. Link looked to Zelda to talk for them, since two people were not really required to tell one story.

"Well, we've gone and checked on each of the Divine Beasts, and the various races that inhabit Hyrule. Apparently while Link was attacking Ganon, his monsters were trying to attack the various villages and towns to hopefully gain access to the Beasts." Zelda explained, smiling brightly as she spoke with her old friend. "But everyone managed to stand their ground, and rebuild. We visited Impa on the way here, she says hello."

"Wonderful, wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" Purah clapped happily. She then snapped, and turned to Link. "I almost forgot, how is that fifth Divine Beast workin' out for you, Linky?"

"Eh... I prefer a real horse." He rubbed the back of his head, shrugging. Zelda looked at Link and tilted her head, blonde hair flowing to the left.

"Fifth Divine Beast?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's a Sheika cycle! Much faster than any horse!" Purah exclaimed.

"But it's so impersonal. I would take Raindrop over the Cycle Master any day." Link commented, shrugging once more.

"I'd like to try it." Zelda's curious gaze changed to an excited grin. She had always loved ancient technology, apparently that had not changed over one hundred years of solitude. _'Speaking of which, I should ask her about that, see how she's doing I guess.'_ Link thought, nodding in reply to the Princess.

"Oh you'll love it! It's so fast, so easy to drive!" Purah hopped up and down on her stool. All this excitement in the air drew a small smile from Link.

"Why did we not know about this Divine Beast before?" Zelda asked Purah.

"Y'know..." The quirky scientist shrugged, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I have no idea!"

"Maybe because we had the Champions do their trial seperately? I did them all together." Link suggested.

"A good theory, good indeed." Purah nodded. "He's probably right! We never thought to do anything after the trials!"

"Well, at least we know it exists now." Zelda said with a light sigh.

"Soooo, what brought'cha around this neck of the woods?" Purah asked enthusiastically.

"A letter, we have a meeting at about noon with the townsfolk." The Princess answered. "They're growing, and thinking about expanding out into the forest just beyond the gate."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you waiting!" She giggled. "Go on, enjoy the town while you wait for the meeting." Purah gestured to the door. "Thanks for visiting though! Come back soon~!"

"We will Purah, thank you." Zelda said as she began to follow Link towards the door. He opened it for her, and gave a final wave before letting the door swing shut behind them. "That was nice," Zelda commented.

"She's kinda... Loud. Too loud for me." Link replied once they were out of earshot, heading back down the mountain on their horses. Zelda chuckled.

"I noticed, she's louder than she used to be. Hey, why don't you show me around Hateno? After all, things must have changed over 100 years." Zelda asked, looking behind her at Link.

"Sure, I guess." He nodded, checking his Sheika Slate for the time. "Might have to wait 'till after the meeting."

"That's fine, it shouldn't take that long." Zelda replied as they entered the farming town, which had become much more active, after all it was about eleven thirty now. They headed for the main square as people began to congregate for the meeting.

 ** _Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this, I wasn't sure where to end so the chapter might end kinda abruptly, shouldn't happen again._**

 ** _-ALXNDR_**


	5. Hateno

**_Contemplations_**

 ** _Hey! I got writer's block... Really bad writer's block. And that sucked. But now I don't have writer's block, so expect more Zelda stuff. Sorry this took so long, again. It was my bad. Hope you all enjoy, though!_**

 **Chapter 5:** **Hateno**

The meeting definitely took longer than expected. For about two hours, Zelda debated with the townsfolk over where to begin building new houses, and why. The citizens of Hateno did not want to leave the protection of their cliffside home, it's natural defenses made it nigh impenetrable to monsters.

But, after much, heated deliberation, they agreed that a decent place to expand would be up past Link's home, where the cliffsides would provide the same amount of protection, mostly. Link had stood behind Zelda, letting her speak, merely watching. He didn't have much to add anyways.

As the town hall meeting came to a close, the various people began to disperse, going back to their daily routines. Link watched them go, quietly.

"Well..." Zelda sighed, turning on her heels to face him. "That was a bit frustrating." She commented, walking over. The Princess ran a hand through her hair, looking tense. She had never enjoyed long debates like that, conflict and argument were things she preferred to say away from.

"You handled it well." Link nodded. "I think the town hall went excellently." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Link." She smiled lightly, relaxing some. "You know, I don't think we ever came to this village often before the Calamity." Zelda looked around, her curious gaze watching the people go about their daily tasks, the kids playing in the main square.

"I wouldn't know." He shrugged in return. "The only memory I have that's anywhere near this place is the one near Fort Hateno."

"Right..." Zelda glanced at him, frowning. He was looking out at Hateno Tower, the ancient, massive Sheika structure dwarfing the surrounding landscape. He looked as though he was zoned out. "Perhaps we should start that tour?"

Link nodded a little for a moment, still not really in reality. "Uh... Right... The tour..." He shook his head, and his gaze snapped to the main gate of the village. "Let's stary there."

"Very well, lead the way Link." Zelda smiled, hoping this would take his mind off whatever had so suddenly troubled him earlier. The Princess' appointed knight turned on his heels, walking towards the gate with the lone farmer standing guard. Link's plan had been to start the gate and general store, maybe buy some ingredients for dinner.

Of course, rarely did things happen the way Link wanted them to. No sooner had they arrived at the gate that someone came running into Hateno.

"My sister! They got my sister!" It was one of the two sisters who spent their time gathering Hearty Truffles. They never mentioned their names, always rambling about the dangers of Truffle hunting. She looked absolutely terrified, and Link had to grab her by the arm for her to calm down enough to speak.

"Who got your sister?" He asked quickly. She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"Wolves! They grabbed her by the leg and dragged her off, they almost got me too!" Wolves? They weren't common to this area of Hyrule, though they did occassionally wander in. Link whistled for his horse, hearing Raindrop neigh and begin to run toward him.

"Zelda," Link turns to the Princess, a serious expression on his face. "Take her inside, and stay with her."

Zelda nods, leading the woman into the General Store as Link hopped onto Raindrop, who kept running at a full gallop. They started down the path, and Link detoured them through the woods that were the sisters' usual hunting space. Link saw a flash of dark red in the corner of his eye, he looked in that direction. Nothing... Probably just his imagination.

They rode through this small forest, cresting the hill that lead up to the cliffsides that cast shadows over the main road to Hateno. Then he saw it, the girl being dragged along by a pack of wolves. She was unconcious, and badly bloodied. Link clicked his tongue twice, spurring Raindrop on at full speed, He then let go of the reins, drawing his bow and taking aim at one wolf. He took a deep breath... And he let the arrow fly.

The wolf let out a yelp, tumbling as it's leg was injured. The other creatures dropped the woman, and snarled at Link as he began to overtake them. He fired another arrow, downing another wolf as Raindrop ran past them. The pack turned and gave chase.

Link knew he could not just leave the girl here, so he put the bow away, turned Raindrop to face Hateno... And jumped off. She would keep running. He would protect the Truffle hunter.

The wolves circled him, growling and barking, baring their teeth at him. He was surrounded by six of them. But something was off. These wolves looked too lean, as though they had been starved. _'Starved enough to eat a Hylian.'_ Link thought. drawing the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield.

The sword questioned Link's trivial use of, well, itself. He could almost hear the words, though not exactly. _"These are not monsters of Ganon."_ It was the odd feeling produced whenever the Master Sword spoke to him.

 _'I know. But someone needs my help, and you are the best blade I have.'_ Link replied, raising his shield as one of the starved, feral wolves lunged at him. It's claws scraped against the metal shield. Link took the opportunity to stab the wolf in the side, and it yelped as it was slain. He felt a bit of regret for senselessly killing these animals, but he had to.

 _"I am not to be used so generously, you know."_ The sword cautioned, glowing brightly as Link swung at another wolf keeping it bay.

 _'Right now I am surrounded by crazy, very hungry beasts. We can discuss when and how I am allowed to use_ Link's thoughts are cut off as two of the wolves attack. He expertly deflects the claws and teeth of the first. But the second, which attacked from behind, managed to clamp it's jaws tightly around the Hero's right leg. He stifled a yell of pain, and stabbed it, freeing his leg.

 _"Fair enough, Hero."_ The sword replied. Link swore he could hear a chuckle in there somewhere. He was bleeding now, his leg being gripped with an intense, shooting pain every time he was forced to move it at all. He grit his teeth and continued, going on the offensive long enough to strike down another wolf.

He felt claws rake against the chainmail underneath his Champion's Tunic, tearing the bright blue fabric of the clothing item. Link held the Master Sword out, and it began to glow, letting out a distinct: _ting!_ He then released a vicious spin-attack, eliminating two more of the ferocious foes. Only two more...

His leg was feeling a bit numb now, as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He barely registered the bite he recieved in his side when he killed one of the two remaining wolves, and still didn't notice it when he killed the last one.

"Huh... ugh..." Link mumbled to himself, putting the sword and shield away. He wasted no time now, running to the injured woman he had come to save. She was covered in bites and scratches, a trail of blood left behind to remind Link of just how she recieved her injuries. As if the wolves weren't reminder enough.

"Raindrop!" Link called out, producing some Hylian Herbs and rubbing them into the woman's wounds. She whimpered, but this would help her in the long run.

Link's horse was soon at his side, sniffing curiously at the poor condition of her rider, and this new person who smelled somewhat familiar. Link placed the unconcious Truffle hunter hanging over Raindrop's back. He climbed on, ignoring the growing pain in his leg and side, and pulled his passenger up so she was sitting mostly upright, held up by Link with one hand while he held the reins with the other.

"Let's get going..." He urged his steed onward, and she obliged, breaking into a gallop. The Hero's wounds ached with every hoofstep, he could only imagine how the woman must feel, even though unconcious she seemed to be able to feel the pain of her injuries. He only hoped she would make it back to Hateno...

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Again, I am deeply sorry that this took so long. I'll continue to put out new chapters somewhat regularly from here on out. Thanks for being patient, and please feel free to RnR! (Also, look out for some Star Trek stuff coming soon while I plan out where I want Where is Here? to go. Thanks!_**

 ** _-ALXNDR_**


End file.
